Perception
by MOTHERFUCKINGPOUET
Summary: Derek est beau. C'est un fait reconnu par la science, une vérité universelle. Et Stiles pourrait disserter des heures sur ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas tout. Derek n'est pas seulement beau, il n'est pas qu'une belle gueule. Lorsque Stiles en prends pleinement conscience il espère que ce n'est pas trop tard.
**Hola Muchachos!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, seul "l'histoire" sort de ma petite tête!

 **BÊTA:** Kroko, encore merci à toi Soki!

 **RATING:** T

 **Spoil:** J'aborde vaguement des événements de la saison deux! Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous conseil de ne pas lire cet OS sous peine de vous faire spoil!

 **Note: -** Je pense écrire un OS qui suivra celui-ci, mais " **Perception** " peut se lire seul! (Edit: je ne compta pas écrire de suite, Perception se suffit à lui même. )

\- Une amie m'a aidé pour quelques références, je la remercie beaucoup! Son compte FF est : CoraliePe ( avec un "." entre le "e" et le "P")

-Pour ce qui lisent ma fiction à chapitre: désolé, mais je n'ai pas encore avancé, donc je n'en parlerais pas plus ici!

-Toute les références qui sont accompagnées d'un "(?)" sont expliqué à la fin de l'OS.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **Perception**

Derek est beau. C'est un fait reconnu par la science, une vérité universelle. Stiles ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu quelqu'un se retourner au passage de l'homme. Même lorsque son expression traduisait sa colère, il n'en était pas moins beau. Vraiment, les émotions fortes avaient même le don de le rendre encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Comme s'il en avait besoin !

Derek Hale était un dieu grec déchu sur terre. Un Adonis en chaire et en os, avec un corps qui rendrait jalouses les œuvres de Rodin(1). Derek était l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu. Pourtant il en avait vu et en voyait toujours, le lycée de Beacon Hills était un nid de beauté fatale. Jackson Whittemore et Lydia Martin en tête de file. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, deux bons tiers des élèves pourraient être l'égérie de Victoria Secret ou Calvin Klein(2), laissant le dernier tiers à déprimer face à la banalité de leur physique. Même Scott avec sa nouvelle nature de loup-garou avait abandonné le rang des losers, laissant Stiles et sa galaxie de grains de beauté sur le banc de touche. Pas que l'hyperactif s'en plaigne. Le banc de touche offrait tout un tas d'opportunités pour observer jusqu'à satiété le physique des autres. Mais peu importait combien de corps il avait la chance de voir dans les vestiaires ou en plein effort physique, aucun ne lui soutirait ne serait-ce qu'un soupir.

Aucun, si on ne comptait pas Derek.

Non vraiment, Stiles pourrait écrire de longue dissert sur le physique de l'homme. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour que la silhouette de l'homme apparaisse. Ses cheveux en bataille, comme si le seul effort qu'il faisait pour leur donner forme était de passer ses doigts entre les mèches corbeaux. Pour un résultat assez explosif et extrêmement sexy, surtout lorsque sa coupe de cheveux était accompagnée par tout l'attirail de « Derek au saut du lit » portant un simple bas de flanelle, et une expression mi-colérique, mi-fatiguée. Parce que Derek n'était pas du matin. Du moins Stiles aimait se l'imaginer de cette façon, pas qu'il ait encore eu la chance de passer une nuit complète chez l'homme et donc eu l'occasion de le voir se réveiller. Mais l'adolescent avait une très bonne imagination et sincèrement il devrait la mettre au service de certains réalisateurs, parce que les scénarios qu'elle lui concoctait à n'importe quel moment de la journée était souvent digne d'un oscar. La preuve, elle soutirait de son seul et unique spectateur des émotions insoupçonnés. Tels que des soupirs, suivis de ricanements niais alors qu'un dialogue entre lui et l'homme de ses rêves se jouait. Ou une expression rêveuse alors qu'il imaginait simplement le corps du bel Apollon. Comme en cet instant, en plein contrôle d'économie. Cependant Stiles s'était rapidement ressaisit, après lui avoir rendu une dissertation parlant de l'histoire de la circoncision le mois précédent, Finstock n'accepterait aucune autre de ses élucubrations. Il chassa donc Derek de son esprit et se concentra sur le pouvoir d'achat des ménages étasunien.

Est-ce que Stiles vous a déjà dit que Derek était beau ? Oui, il vous l'a sûrement dit et n'importe quelle personne possédant des yeux pourrait vous le confirmer. Stiles a raison. Il a toujours raison. Lorsqu'il explique qu'un t-shirt, peu importe sa coupe, sa couleur, ou le fait qu'il soit tissé par les mains de Vénus elle-même, ne rend pas justice au corps de Derek, eh bien, il a raison. Et que n'importe quel t-shirt, pull, marcel, ne sied pas l'homme à son avantage.

Tandis que Beacon Hills est frappé par la canicule et que Stiles a l'impression de fondre dans son short et sous sa casquette, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Tant pis si sa chaleur corporelle augmente encore de quelques degrés et fasse dysfonctionner son organisme. Tant pis aussi si le sorbet qu'il dégustait jusqu'à présent fond et dégouline sur sa main, la rendant bientôt aussi collante que le t-shirt dans son dos. Et tant pis si l'homme sur lequel il fantasme ouvertement le prend pour un idiot, avec sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. Parce que Stiles voudrait bien vendre son âme au diable si cela signifiait pouvoir rembobiner la scène et la revivre inlassablement.

Derek croisant ses bras sur son ventre pour attraper les extrémités de son haut. Les muscles se mouvant sous la peau luisante de l'homme. Le regard de Stiles suivait leur ascension, puis il accrocha un bout de peau. Ce fut la fin de l'hyperactif. L'air vint à lui manquer, il eut l'impression de fondre et ce n'était plus seulement à cause de la canicule. Parce que Stiles avait chaud pour une toute autre raison à présent.

Cette raison s'appelait Derek-Sexy-Hale.

Le visage de l'homme disparut un instant alors qu'il retirait le bout de tissus. Ce même bout de tissus qui ne méritait pas d'exister dans le monde de Derek. Stiles veillerai personnellement à brûler chacun des hauts se trouvant dans le loft lors de sa prochaine visite. Et alors qu'il vit les abdominaux de l'homme être libérés de leur prison de coton, sa bouche s'assécha. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de la vue qui s'était offerte à lui et plus encore pour se rendre compte que Derek regardait dans sa direction, les sourcils légèrement froncé.

Le concerné secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en places.

«Hm...?»

«Ta glace... Elle fond.» Un mouvement du menton accompagna les paroles de l'aîné. Et Stiles n'avait aucune envie de le quitter du regard.

«Je sais.» Il répondit simplement, sans bouger pour faire quoique se soit.

Derek secoua la tête et un petit sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent et pris son coude entre ses doigts le relevant quelques peu avant de se pencher et de recueillir la glace fondue de sa langue.

Stiles mourut.

Parce que les contacts physiques avec Derek avait cet effet là sur lui. Tous ses organes refusaient purement et simplement de fonctionner. Comme si la peau de Derek était une drogue, anesthésiant chacun de ses sens, transformant ses jambes en coton et faisant disjoncter son cerveau. Les pensées qui habituellement s'emmêlaient dans son esprit, créant des carambolages aux répercutions catastrophiques pour ses examen, venaient tout simplement de s'arrêter.

Derek en un simple touché faisait exploser tous les fusibles qui permettaient à Stiles de fonctionner.

Alors lorsque la langue de l'adulte rentra en contact avec son épiderme, Stiles fut dans un premier temps électrisé. Son corps alors qu'il luisait de sueur à cause de la canicule fut traversé par un frisson dévastateur. Et tandis que son regard accrocha l'azur des pupilles de Derek, il eut la nette l'impression que son corps fut plongé dans le Léthé(3). Vous auriez pu lui demander son nom, son âge, le goût qu'avait son sorbet, la couleur du ciel, n'importe quoi, que Stiles aurait été incapable de vous en donner la réponse. Il doutait même qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que former une lettre différente que le O que décrivait sa bouche en cet instant.

Une fois à hauteur de son poignet la langue disparut de nouveau derrière les lèvres de l'homme. Derek lui pris le sorbet des mains, le guida jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune qui s'écarta et signifia d'un mouvement de tête qu'il n'en voulait plus. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la sensation de la langue de Derek sur sa peau, tout lui semblerait bien fade. Le brun ne se formalisa pas de son refus et s'éloigna juste le temps de jeter le bâtonnet et la glace fondue qui luttait pour rester accrochée à ce dernier. Lorsqu'il revint vers lui, présentant à l'hyperactif un point d'eau où il pourrait se laver les mains, Stiles sentit la déception envahir son corps comme un poison se rependant dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas de l'eau, tant pis si c'était beaucoup plus hygiénique que de la salive, Stiles voulait les lèvres de Derek sur lui. Et le loup le sentit très certainement, son regard trahissant alors son amusement. Il prit alors le poignet de l'adolescent et le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres., il dardât sa langue sur le pouce du brun, en appréciant le rebondit. Puis il fit glisser l'index entre ses lèvres, le suçotant un instant en observant la réaction de l'hyperactif. Ces réaction ne se firent pas attendre, Derek se demandait bien si à présent la chaleur étouffante était la seule raison des rougeurs marquant le visage de Stiles. Il était bouche bée et Derek ne résista pas à l'envie de délaisser les doigts de l'humain pour venir happer ses lèvres.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le faisait adorer un peu plus les baisers de Derek, c'était bien la légère brûlure qui suivait. Sa barbe griffant légèrement la peau tendre de son menton était la signature de l'homme. Et Stiles se plaisait à la comparait à celle qu'un artiste dépose sur son œuvre, la marquant comme sienne. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient : Derek gravait son appartenance sur la peau de Stiles et Stiles marquait l'odeur de son amant en échange. Alors tout cela mêlé rendait les baisers de Derek quasi mortel pour l'humain, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait fini avec lui l'adolescent avait la nette impression qu'il venait d'avoir une entrevue avec la faucheuse.

Stiles avait à chaque fois beaucoup de mal à ne pas succomber.

«On va au loft?»

Et apparemment Derek ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à résistait. Car à la fin de sa phrase Stiles mourut.

Une énième fois.

 **oOo**

La première fois que Stiles avait éprouvé cette sensation de se liquéfier sur place, de mourir avant de reprendre consistance remontait à quelques mois de cela. À l'époque les deux hommes ne parlaient que d'affaires ayant un lien avec la mort. «Kanima, Alpha, Bêta» étaient les principaux sujets de conversation. Ils étaient dans la Jeep de l'adolescent, Scott leur avait demandé de veiller sur la maison de Jackson car il soupçonnait le garçon – à raison- d'être une créature. Au bout de deux heures, l'habitacle semblait devenir de plus en plus exigu aux yeux de l'adolescent. Ajouté cela au fait que son partenaire était aussi bavard qu'une tombe, que les effets de l'adderal s'estompaient et vous aviez la phrase la plus stupide que Stiles ai pu prononcer :

«Ça fait quoi d'être complimenté sur son physique tous les jours?»

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment stupide, Stiles faisait parti des losers du lycée. Hormis la constellation de grain de beauté qui composait son corps, le reste de son physique était banal. Et face à des personnes comme Jackson, Isaac, Lydia et plus de la moitié du lycée, son physique à lui était à la limite de rentrer dans la catégorie « laid ». Alors même si Stiles appréciait quand même ce qu'il voyait tous les jours dans son miroir, il n'avait jamais entendu un compliment à son intention. Alors il était curieux de savoir quelle sensation cela pouvait provoquer. Alors quoi de mieux que de demander directement à la personne la plus sexy de Beacon Hills ?

Ce qui le tua ce soir la, ce ne fut pas l'expression de surprise mêlée d'incompréhension qui marqua le visage de Derek. Ce qui le tua c'était que cet homme, le plus beau qui lui ai été donné de voir, n'avait pas du tout conscience de son physique avantageux. Qu'il n'avait lui non plus jamais entendu de compliment concernant son physique. Et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait que des petits cons comme lui, Stiles Stilinski, pensait que vu qu'une personne avait un physique incroyable tout un tas de personnes devait la complimenter là-dessus. Et que par conséquent le leur tomberait dans le néant au milieux de tous les autres.

Derek reprit contenance et voulut attirer l'attention de Stiles sur quelque chose. Peut-être Jackson quittant sa maison. Peut-être, hein. Stiles n'étais pas sûr de ce genre de détails là, parce que lui était seulement concentré sur les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

Qu'il _devait_ prononcer.

«Tu es très beau.»

Et bien entendu Stiles aurait pu s'arrêter là. Il aurait vraiment pu et dû s'arrêter là. Mais ce que lui criait son cerveau et ce que faisait sa bouche était deux choses différentes. Alors Stiles ne s'arrêta pas là. Il ajouta que si Narcisse(4) avait quitté son foutu lac des yeux et avait posé son regard sur Derek, il ne serait pas mort comme un con. Et puisqu'il était question de mythologie grecque, Stiles vint à exposer toute son étude sur le fait que l'expression « beau comme un Adonis » était à présent obsolète et devrait subir une petite mise à jour, en remplaçant simplement le prénoms Adonis par Derek. Cependant, ça ne semblait toujours pas convenir à Stiles, alors il poursuivit, s'adonnant à des compliments en tout genre sur chaque détails qui retenu son attention. Et ce, même s'il n'avait pas la prose de Baudelaire pour s'attarder sur la chevelure de l'homme, ni le vocabulaire pour décrire plus que de raison son visage.

Il le complimentait presque comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait besoin de le complimenter pour pallier à toutes les fois où il n'avait rien dit. Et lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur les mains de l'Alpha, s'en était fini de l'hyperactif. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le mettait en émoi, c'était les mains. Alors s'il s'agissait de celles de Derek, il pourrait en parler des heures durant.

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à leur propriétaire qu'il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois ces mains là sur son corps. Imaginant leur rugosité irritant délicieusement ses flancs, les doigts se refermant sur son membre ou glissant dans son intimité. Stiles réussit donc à faire obéir sa bouche sur ce point là. Il ne parla d'aucune de ses fantaisies.

Au lieu de quoi, il lui confia que Camille Claudel(5) avait dû pleurer de longues heures durant de ne pouvoir sculpter des mains pareilles. Parce que peut importe à quel point ses œuvres pouvaient frôler la perfection: elles ne l'avaient jamais atteinte et n'avaient eu aucune chance de l'atteindre. Parce que cette perfection tant recherchée se trouvait chez Derek. Et que Camille avait vécu un siècle trop tôt pour ne serait-ce qu'en voir la couleur.

Stiles aurait pu continuer encore pendant des heures si le loup n'avait rien dit. Car si Stiles pensait que l'ignorance de Derek est ce qui l'avait tué, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté ce que c'était de mourir. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le découvrir, parce que Derek souffla d'une voix que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas:

«Merci.»

Derek lui avait dit merci, et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit à le faire succomber, il avait fallu que Derek rougisse.

Alors là, là Stiles mourut. Et ce fut la première mort d'une longue série.

 **oOo**

Stiles était partagé entre haïr et bénir l'air climatisé du loft. La bénir parce que même s'il puait la transpiration, au moins il ne fondait plus sur place. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de la haïr de tout son être en même temps. Parce qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Derek ne voulait pas poursuivre leurs activités de façon plus poussée. Non loin de lui cette idée. Il voulait seulement être au frais et prendre une douche. Ce qu'il faisait actuellement pendant que Stiles était échoué sur le lit. Se lamentant et maudissant son petit-ami si peu entreprenant.

«J'ai déjà eu assez de soucis avec la police, pour ne pas y rajouter une relation sexuelle avec un mineur.» Qu'il lui avait dit.

Et c'est vrai que Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ça, après tout c'était sa faute et celle de Scott si Derek avait été accusé du meurtre de sa propre sœur.

«Sur l'un de mes permis j'ai 21 ans.» Il s'était tout de même risqué en faisant la moue. Et il avait vu Derek cligner des yeux d'incompréhension.

«Quoi ? T'es pas le seul à avoir de faux papiers !»

«Je ne suis pas le fils du shérif moi...» Avait soupiré l'aîné.

Le reste de la conversation avait été ennuyeuse à souhait. Stiles tentant de convaincre l'homme de céder à leurs pulsions les plus animales et ce dernier refusant à chaque fois.

«Le jours de tes 18 ans Stiles, pas avant...» Il avait fini par dire, mettant fin à la conversation en refermant derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain. La verrouillant même, n'ayant pas du tout confiance en son petit-ami pour respecter son intimité.

«C'est une promesse alors !» Stiles cria pour palier à la cloison qui le séparait de l'homme, pas que ce soit utile, après tout son interlocuteur était un loup-garou.

Puis il s'échoua sur le lit de l'homme et c'est ici qu'on le retrouva, se lamentant sur son sort. Avant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa virginité lui pose problème, mais maintenant qu'il avait Derek, c'était une toute autre affaire ! Parce que Stiles doutait beaucoup que leur relation tienne le coup jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est vrai quoi, l'hyperactif se demandait encore quel sort il avait pu jeter à l'homme pour que ce dernier s'intéresse à lui. Car en plus d'une enveloppe corporelle pour le moins banale, Stiles était un condensé de défauts en tout genre, son hyperactivité tout en haut de la liste, suivit de près par son débit de parole maladif et sa capacité à mettre son nez partout, surtout là où il ne devrait pas. D'ailleurs, c'est ce dernier point qui avait mené son meilleur ami à être mordu par un loup-garou et Derek à avoir des soucis avec la police. Alors Stiles était loin d'être le meilleur parti...

Très loin même. Il était probablement le pire choix possible.

Stiles retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Derek était le pire, pas lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un sadique pour inviter son petit-ami à passer la nuit chez lui, dans le même lit et de ne pas se laisser tenter par plus que des baisers. Alors Stiles râlait intérieurement, donnant à Derek tous les noms d'oiseaux de son répertoire. Puis lorsqu'il se calma enfin son regard se porta sur le profil de son amant endormi. Et vraiment, Stiles se mit à l'insulter un peu plus.

C'était tout à fait injuste d'être aussi beau et sexy, alors même qu'il dormait. Stiles savait de source sure que lorsqu'il dormait il lui arrivait de baver, Scott, lui, ronflait. Toutes ces connaissances avaient une particularité : Isaac dormait avec un doudou informe, Jackson parlait pendant son sommeil, Allison et Lydia bougeaient énormément. Ils avaient tous quelque chose qui décrédibilisait leur beauté parfaite, et c'était rassurant. Du moins, tous sauf Derek. Non, lui préférait se la jouer Endymion(6) endormi, et Stiles se retrouvait dans le rôle de Diane à l'observer ainsi durant son sommeil. Et il fallait noter que la seule fois où Stiles se retrouvait dans le rôle d'une entité divine, c'était seulement pour admirer l'éphèbe.

Attendez...

Stiles pourrait disserter des heures durant sur la beauté de Derek.

Mais il ne pourrait pas vous décrire quel effet cela faisait de plonger sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme. Quelle sensation il pouvait retirer de caresser sa peau. Ou encore, quel sentiment pouvait l'emplir quand lui prenait l'initiative d'embrasser Derek.

Parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Stiles ne faisait qu'observer, sans jamais toucher.

Alors Stiles s'en voulu comme jamais d'avoir été aussi passif.

Peut-être craignait-il qu'une conservatrice sorte dont ne sait où et le réprimande car c'était bien connu : «On ne touche pas aux œuvres d'art.»

Mais Derek n'était pas une œuvre d'art. Il n'était pas qu'une belle gueule dont l'intérêt s'arrêtait à son physique. Il était bien plus que ça, Stiles le savait, pourtant il ne l'avait pas particulièrement montré. Observant toujours l'homme. Complimentant seulement son physique.

«Derek.»

Il avait été le pire des idiots. C'était alors plus compréhensible que Derek ne veuille pas aller plus loin dans leur relation. Quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse qu'au physique ne peut qu'être volatile.

«Derek réveille-toi.» Sa voix se fit plus pressente.

Parce que maintenant que Stiles mesurait l'ampleur de son erreur il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors quand il vit le loup se tourner dans son sommeil, comme pour échapper aux paroles de l'adolescent il insista encore plus.

«Derek, s'il te plaît, je dois te parler.»

Il put alors observer l'homme se mettre sur le dos et entrouvrir difficilement les yeux.

«C'est important.» Il trouva utile de préciser.

«Stiles...?» Il prononça la voix rendue rauque par la fatigue. « C'passe quoi? » Il croassa, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

«Tu es beau.» Le grognement qu'il reçu en réponse le fit regretter un instant d'avoir commencé comme ça. D'ailleurs Derek ferma les yeux avant de souffler :

«Rendors-toi, Stiles.» Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Et Stiles l'intercepta, venant ensuite nouer ses doigts à ceux de l'homme. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la nervosité le faucha sur l'autoroute de ses sentiments. Au même moment Derek ouvrit les yeux surpris ce qui fit timidement sourire l'hyperactif.

C'est le premier contact que Stiles avait envers lui, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne soit en danger.

«Ce n'est pas tout.»

Stiles aurait dû poursuivre. Il aurait dû lui expliquer à quel point il le trouvait courageux, à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu lui faire une petite place dans sa vie. Qu'il était tellement heureux de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés, qu'il était fier que Derek l'ai choisi. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Derek mette des mots sur ses sentiments parce que lui aussi avait du mal à faire le tri dans le chaos qu'était leur vie. Que si Stiles appréciait tout particulièrement ses yeux azur, c'est parce qu'ils lui livraient un peu de ses pensées. Stiles aurait tellement dû dire plus que ça. Mais les mots refusaient de se former.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Stiles était silencieux.

Et c'était tellement frustrant !

Stiles eu envie de hurler. Au lieu de quoi il restait là stupidement sans voix.

Il n'arrivait plus à disserter. C'est comme si une entité quelconque avait procédé à une mise à jour chez Stiles et qu'à présent il avait une limite de caractère.

Et c'était tellement frustrant...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire comprendre.

Mais il savait quoi faire.

Alors il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Guettant qu'aucune conservatrice ne vienne gâcher le moment.

Puis... il embrassa Derek.

 **Fin _?_**

* * *

(1) Rodin est l'un des plus importants sculpteurs français. C'est lui qui a sculpté "Le penseur"

(2) Victoria Secret et Calvin Klein: Tous les deux sont connus pour leur photos de sous-vêtement.

(3) Le Léthé est l'un des cinq fleuves des Enfers, parfois nommé « fleuve de l'Oubli ». Il peut aussi s'agir de Léthé, la fille d'Eris,qui est la personnification de l'oublis.

(4) Narcisse (résumé du mythe): est doté d'une beauté rare, digne d'être aimé des nymphes. À sa naissance, Liriope va consulter le devin Tirésias qui lui prédit que Narcisse vivra vieux s'il ne voit jamais sa beauté. Au cours d'une chasse, le jeune homme va pour se désaltérer au bord d'un étang situé dans un magnifique endroit. Narcisse s'éprend alors d'amour pour le reflet de son visage que lui renvoie l'eau, pour cette image qu'il ne peut atteindre et dont il est incapable de se détacher. Plus il se regarde, plus folle est sa passion, il soupire, il pleure, il se frappe devant son reflet. Narcisse oublie de boire et de manger. Prenant racine au bord de l'étang, il se transforme peu à peu en la fleur qui porte son nom et qui, depuis, se reflète dans l'eau à la belle saison, pour dépérir à l'été.

(5) Camille Claudel est une femme sculpteur française, elle fut aussi l'amante de Rodin est l'aida dans ses oeuvres, notamment pour les part les plus compliquées et technique: les mains.

(6) Le Sommeil d'Endymion d' : un tableau qui représente le jeune berger Endymion, plongé dans un sommeil éternel, reçoit la visite nocturne de la déesse de la Lune (Diane ou Séléné) qui s'est éprise de sa beauté. La déesse est figurée sous la forme d'un rayon de lune dont la lumière inonde le corps nu et alangui du berger.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà!**

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plût, moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas!

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis par review ou même MP, promis, je ne mords pas!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, bonne soirée/ journée à vous et j'espère : à bientôt!

 **XoXo**

 **Pouet.**


End file.
